The prior art literature is replete with descriptions of methods for esterifying rosin with a polyol. Representative of such literature are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,696,337; 1,697,530; 1,734,987; 1,893,982; 2,327,009; 2,369,125; 2,409,332; 2,420,926; 2,434,168; 2,440,242; 2,536,600; 2,572,086; 2,590,910; 2,736,664; 2,864,810; and 3,780,012.
The large number of prior art references describing the esterification of rosin with a polyol is a reflection of the need in the art for improvements in methods of preparation. The method of the present invention is such an improvement, resulting in a more efficient process and a unique product composition.